narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mataio Uchiha
'Mataio Uchiha ( マタイオウチハ ) '''Mataio is a member of the Uchiha clan, wife to Nohara Uchiha, mother to Santoya and Kai Uchiha. Background Mataio Uchiha was born to Nowaii an Juno Uchiha, two members of the Uchiha clan. Mataio trained to be part of the medical corps, but her plans changed when her parents passed away in a fire when Mataio was seventeen years old. Distraught by the loss of her mother, she had a friends named Nohara Senju and Emni Surano, who were able to comfort her, aside from her father. After the sudden change in her life, she decided to become part of the ANBU Black Opps as well do medical training on the side. After a few years, Mataio began a family with Nohara, having their oldest daughter, Santoya, and then their youngest daughter, Kai. Mataio was a very acceptional mother and throughout her years, she had spent a lot of time with her friends, Mikoto Uchiha and Kushina Uzumaki, as well having her children play with their children. Mataio was a very caring mother, although her daughters didn't seem to always get along, as Santoya always treated Kai so bitter, Kai always pinned for Santoya's affection and answers. Mataio was hurt by this of course but used any opportunity she could to help them better understand one another. When the massacre happened, Mataio was downstairs in the front room area with Nohara, relaxing after a long day of caring for Santoya who had just been injured on a mission. Mataio was half asleep at the time and didn't quite feel a thing when she was killed, but had a series of flashbacks regarding her daughters and mother before slipping away completely. Personality Appearance Trivia * ''Mataio's mother died in a hospital fire, when Mataio was seventeen years old. * Mataio's father passed away from old age but lived to see his two granddaughters. * Mataio is close friends with Emni Surano, Mikot Uchiha, and Kushina Uzumaki. * Mataio falls in love with Nohara Senju when they are young adults, regardless their clan issues, the two didn't care about all of that. * Mataio is the mother to Santoya and Kai Uchiha. * Mataio is an ANBU as well in the Medical Corps. * Mataio passes away during the Uchiha Massacre, alongside her husband and oldest daughter. * Mataio is deceased at this moment, but if alive, she would have appreciated that her close friend Emni Surano was able to care for her beloved daughter Kai. Quotes * (To Kai when she was curious about Santoya's lack of affection as her sibling) "Sweet girl, Santoya loves you very much, but she had trouble seeing past her own reasons for acting the way she does.." * (To Juno after her mother passing away) "Father.. I cant stop thinking about her and everything she has done.. but I've began to forget her scent and her beauty.. I miss her.." * (To Santoya and Kai when they had sibling issues) "Enough is enough girls.." * (To Santoya when she is injured during her first mission) "No matter how bad it hurts right now, just remember that your'e strong and you did your best" * (To Nohara when they look over their family) "I think we did did a pretty good job, honey, they are beautiful" Category:DRAFT